The present disclosure relates to semiconductor device fabrication, specifically to placing a conformable material over light emitting diode (LED) dies to facilitate adhesive attachment in display fabrication.
In LED display fabrication, LEDs may be moved from one substrate to another. For example, micro-LEDs of different color may be transferred from carrier substrates to a display substrate including control circuits for the micro-LEDs to manufacture an electronic display. As the form factor of LED's decreases, the picking and placing of LEDs into desired arrangements and without damaging the LED dies becomes increasingly difficult.